Dragon Jewel Stone
by Hikasya
Summary: Akibat perang antara bangsa manusia dan bangsa peri, membuat sebagian bangsa manusia tewas termasuk orang tua Naruto. Menanam rasa dendam di hati Naruto sehingga dia berkeinginan untuk membunuh semua peri dengan kekuatan naga merah yang didapatkannya dari Batu Permata Naga. Semua orang juga memburu Batu Permata Naga itu, yang tersebar di dunia itu. Fic request untuk Agustatsumi
1. Tentang Naruto dan Kurama

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Mirajane**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia fantasy author (Alternate Universe)**

 **Jumat, 24 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Agustatsumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON JEWEL STONE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Tentang Naruto dan Kurama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki kanan bergerak ke depan. Selanjutnya kaki kiri yang bergerak ke depan. Kedua tangan juga bergerak ke belakang dan ke depan, berlawanan arah dari langkah kaki. Pandangan lurus ke depan, di mana ujung jalan menyerupai sudut segitiga. Begitulah perumpamaannya di saat kamu berjalan kaki, menyusuri jalan setapak yang dua sisinya dipenuhi padang hijau. Di mana-mana, hanya terlihat hamparan rumput hijau dengan sedikit pepohonan hijau yang berdiri di sana.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Sang mentari tampak terlelap dalam selimut awan putih yang membentuk sekawanan domba. Menggembalakan burung-burung yang terbang di langit, bersukacita dalam menyambut suasana pagi. Angin bertiup lembut dan menerpa seorang laki-laki yang berjalan seorang diri.

Rambut dan pakaian laki-laki itu bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin yang berlalu. Tampak seekor musang berekor sembilan berwarna orange, sebesar kucing, terlelap dalam gendongan laki-laki itu.

Musang berekor sembilan yang bernama Kurama. Sejenis makhluk sihir peliharaan laki-laki itu. Dia bisa terbang dan memiliki kekuatan elemen sihir. Bisa dikatakan sang penjaga yang setia, mengikuti kemanapun laki-laki itu pergi.

Laki-laki itu sendiri bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Memiliki ciri-ciri seperti rambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, ada tiga garis di dua pipinya, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat, tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Berusia sekitar 19 tahun.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya seperti pakaian rakyat zaman eropa abad pertengahan. Berupa kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dilapisi dengan rompi coklat, celana panjang berwarna hitam, Di pinggangnya, terdapat sabuk pinggang yang digunakan untuk menggantung dua tas kulit kecil yang berada di dua sisi pinggangnya, sarung tangan hitam membungkus kedua tangannya, dan sepatu boots hitam menutupi kedua kakinya. Di punggungnya, sudah terpasang sebuah pedang berukuran sangat besar.

Penampilannya memang sangat sederhana, tidak mencerminkan seorang pendekar pedang pada umumnya. Tapi, dia sangat menyukai pakaian sederhana seperti ini. Karena jika memakai perlengkapan armor seperti zirah besi itu, sangat susah dan berat, pikirnya begitu ketika akan melakukan perjalanan pengembaraan ini.

Ya, Naruto adalah seorang pengembara yang sudah kehilangan segalanya. Dalam arti tertentu, dia tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal dan orang tua lagi. Tempat tinggalnya yaitu di desa Konoha, sudah hangus terbakar akibat perang antara manusia dan peri. Orang tuanya pun tewas dalam peperangan tersebut, yang berlangsung sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sejak itu, dia menjadi yatim piatu dan memutuskan untuk pergi mengembara bersama Kurama si musang berekor sembilan peliharaannya. Dia sudah memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang andal karena dilatih oleh ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Atas rasa dendamnya terhadap bangsa peri, Naruto mengubah nama keluarganya yang semula Namikaze, menjadi Uzumaki. Agar bisa menyamarkan dirinya untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan bangsa peri, yang diketahui bersembunyi sejak perang lima tahun yang lalu. Ada pertikaian antara bangsa manusia dan bangsa peri, akibat merebut batu permata naga berelemen api.

Asal usulnya begini, di setiap desa di dunia sihir yang dihuni oleh bangsa manusia dan bangsa peri, terdapat satu batu permata naga yang berkekuatan sihir elemen yang sangat hebat. Apabila ada seseorang yang menggunakan batu permata naga itu, maka seseorang itu mampu berubah menjadi naga dan memiliki kekuatan sihir elemen yang mematikan. Semua makhluk bernafsu untuk mendapatkannya sehingga terjadilah perang dua bangsa. Membunuh antar sesama agar bisa mendapatkan batu permata naga yang diburu.

Intinya, satu desa mempunyai satu batu permata naga. Biasanya batu permata naga itu disembunyikan di tempat yang sangat rahasia dan hanya orang-orang pemerintahan kerajaan yang mengetahui tempat penyimpanan batu permata naga itu.

Tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikan kekuatan batu permata naga itu, selain orang yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tinggi dan ditakdirkan memang menjadi orang yang bersatu dengan kekuatan naga. Karena jika ada seseorang yang tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan batu permata naga itu, maka seseorang itu akan mati dalam sekejap mata. Kekuatan batu permata naga akan memakan habis jiwa seseorang untuk menjadi sumber peningkatan energinya.

Dalam sejarah dunia sihir ini, dulunya dunia ini dikuasai oleh naga-naga. Karena naga-naga itu selalu berperang antara satu sama lainnya, maka sang dewa murka pada mereka dan menyegel mereka ke dalam sebuah batu permata. Mereka tidak akan bisa keluar untuk selamanya dari batu permata itu, tapi hanya energi kekuatan mereka yang bisa mewujudkan mereka. Dengan meminjam tubuh seseorang yang ditakdirkan, maka energi mereka bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang itu dan seseorang itu bisa berubah menjadi sosok naga yang sesuai dengan batu permata yang dipegangnya. Memberikan kekuatan sihir yang setingkat dengan penyihir rating SSS.

Begitulah situasi tentang dunia yang dihuni manusia dan peri. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan ketamakan, pembunuhan, dan dendam. Diketahui jumlah peri berkurang akibat perang lima tahun yang lalu, sehingga menuntut para peri bersembunyi dari bangsa manusia. Beberapa di antara mereka, juga ada yang berani keluar dari persembunyian mereka, menyamar, dan berbaur dengan kehidupan para manusia hanya demi mencari batu permata naga itu. Mereka terus memburu batu permata naga itu dengan alasan untuk memperkuat bangsa mereka agar bisa menuntut balas pada bangsa manusia.

Atas dasar itu, Naruto yang termasuk bangsa manusia, juga mencari keberadaan batu permata naga itu. Dia berencana akan menghancurkan batu permata naga lainnya agar tidak terjadi pembunuhan lagi, dan sekaligus menuntut balas pada bangsa peri. Di antara keinginan membela kebenaran dan balas dendam, terus membuat pikirannya kalut sehingga sikapnya menjadi lebih dingin jika bertemu dengan orang lain. Tidak mau percaya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya dan akan curiga jika ada orang yang tak dikenal mendekatinya. Pasti dia akan menghunuskan pedangnya pada orang tak dikenal itu. Tidak kerap, dia mendapatkan banyak musuh daripada teman disebabkan sikapnya yang terlalu dingin seperti es batu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke suatu desa yang sedikit lagi akan dia capai, dia melangkah dengan santai. Tidak terburu-buru. Apalagi hari ini masih pagi, dia belum makan sama sekali setelah bangun tidur sekitar jam 7 pagi. Mengundang perutnya bernyanyi sendu untuk mengisyaratkannya agar makan secepatnya.

KRIUK!

Ternyata benar, perutnya bernyanyi. Sehingga membangunkan Kurama yang digendongnya.

"Hmmm... Suara apa itu?" tanya Kurama yang membuka salah satu matanya sembari menguap panjang.

"Tidak ada suara apapun," jawab Naruto yang berwajah datar.

"Hm...," Kurama membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan melepaskan diri dari gendongan Naruto."Huh, kau pasti bohong, bocah. Aku tahu kalau kau lapar sekarang, kan?"

"Berisik!"

Tetap fokus pada penglihatannya ke arah ujung jalan setapak tersebut, Naruto bersikap cuek tanpa mempedulikan Kurama. Kurama yang terbang di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan bengong.

'Dasar, sikapnya semakin dingin saja selama lima tahun ini. Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang aku kenal dulu. Padahal dia dulu orangnya ceria dan gampang tersenyum. Tapi, sekarang...,' batin Kurama yang memasang wajah sedihnya.'Sikapnya berubah drastis. Pasti karena orang tuanya, makanya membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi Naruto yang dingin dan pendiam. Ah, aku ingin melihat Naruto yang dulu.'

Sambil terus berjalan dengan santai, Naruto menyadari keterpanaan Kurama. Lantas dia menoleh dengan wajah yang masih datar.

"Ada apa?"

Kurama menatapnya semakin sayu.

"Kenapa sikapmu semakin dingin saja?"

"Dingin? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tidak seperti dulu. Padahal dulu, kau itu ceria, suka tersenyum, bersemangat dan gampang berteman. Pokoknya aku tidak suka melihat sikapmu yang sekarang."

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sehingga membuat Kurama juga menghentikan terbangnya.

"..."

Melihat ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah langit, Naruto tetap terdiam. Kurama juga melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Semua orang pasti akan berubah, benar, kan? Karena itu, aku juga sudah berubah. Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu. Aku ini adalah anak yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Tempat tinggal, orang tua, teman-teman dan semuanya, telah lenyap karena perang itu. Bangsa peri telah menghancurkan semua kebahagiaanku. Untuk itu, aku akan menuntut balas pada mereka. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka dengan tanganku ini."

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, Naruto menunjukkan wajah garangnya. Kedua matanya menajam bagaikan mata naga.

Kurama tersentak akan perkataan lantang Naruto. Dia juga bisa melihat aura merah yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Aura merah yang sama saat Naruto bertarung dengan seekor monster saat melewati sebuah hutan rimba. Naruto berubah wujud menjadi seekor naga berwarna merah dan berkekuatan api.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Naruto memiliki satu batu permata naga yaitu naga merah. Dia menemukan batu permata naga itu di tempat yang rahasia, di desa Konoha, pasca perang dua bangsa itu. Atas permintaan sang ayah, Naruto menggunakan batu permata naga itu sehingga naga merah merespon Naruto sebagai orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seekor naga merah. Naruto bisa mengendalikan kekuatan naga merah dan berencana menggunakan kekuatannya itu untuk menghancurkan batu permata naga lainnya. Sekaligus juga menuntut balas atas kematian orang tuanya terhadap bangsa peri.

Kemudian batu permata naga merah itu, disatukan pada sarung tangan hitam yang dipakai di tangan kanan Naruto. Batu permata naga merah itu menyerupai batu permata berbentuk naga merah, menjadi senjata yang paling akhir bagi Naruto jika Naruto menemukan musuh yang berkekuatan hebat.

Tapi, jika yang dihadapinya adalah musuh yang berkemampuan biasa, maka dia akan menghadapinya dengan kemampuan berpedangnya. Dia sangat terkenal di desa-desa yang pernah disinggahinya, dia dijuluki "Pendekar pedang naga" atau Dragon Swordman."

Hanya segelincir orang yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah salah satu "naga" yang membawa batu permata naga merah. Sehingga ada kelompok rahasia yang kini memburunya, tidak jarang jika dia terus dihadapkan dengan hambatan di jalan yaitu kelompok pemerintahan rahasia yang bernama Akatsuki, memburunya agar bisa mendapatkan batu permata naga yang dimilikinya. Tapi, dia berhasil lolos dari kepungan kelompok Akatsuki itu di saat dirinya terpaksa menjadi seekor naga merah. Pasti kelompok Akatsuki akan kewalahan menghadapinya.

Karena kejadian itu, menuntunnya agar berhati-hati supaya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui dia adalah naga. Dia akan cepat kabur jika bertemu dengan kelompok Akatsuki itu, dan berteleportasi langsung ke tempat lain berkat bantuan Kurama yang memiliki kekuatan sihir teleportasi. Kurama menjadi penyelamatnya di saat-saat darurat. Untung sekali.

Baik Naruto dan Kurama, sudah bersama sejak kecil. Waktu itu, Naruto berusia 7 tahun, menemukan Kurama yang masih kecil, terluka dan tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat hutan perbatasan desa Konoha. Lalu Kurama dirawatnya sampai sembuh dan menjadikan Kurama sebagai peliharaannya atas izin orang tuanya. Lalu orang tuanya mengatakan Kurama adalah salah satu makhluk sihir dari sembilan makhluk sihir yang terhebat di dunia ini. Seseorang yang bisa memeliharanya atau menjinaknya disebut "Tamer."

Kurama menjadi jinak karena Naruto merawatnya sepenuh hati saat dia terluka. Dia menganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan penyelamatnya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi penjaga Naruto seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka sedikitpun dan akan mengamuk menjadi monster raksasa yang mengerikan jika melihat Naruto disakiti. Dia tidak akan terkendalikan kecuali Naruto yang bisa menenangkannya agar bisa kembali menjadi musang kecil sebesar kucing.

Dia dan Naruto adalah sahabat. Sepasang partner yang akan selalu bersama setiap saat.

Karena terpaku dengan perkataan Naruto itu, Kurama menutup kedua matanya dan memegang bahu Naruto dengan kaki depannya yang beralih fungsi menjadi tangan.

"Hm, aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu itu. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Tapi, sampai kapan perasaan dendam itu kau tanam di hatimu? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghilangkan rasa dendam itu? Lagipula aku rasa tidak semua peri berhati jahat yang sama dengan bangsa peri yang berperang dengan bangsa manusia, lima tahun itu. Pasti ada peri yang berhati baik, kan?"

Berbalik menengok Kurama, Naruto menajamkan kedua matanya. Menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya.

"Yang pasti, semua peri itu jahat! Tidak ada yang baik! Mereka harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini! Karena mereka telah membunuh orang tuaku! Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka, sampai kapanpun itu!"

"Tapi, Naruto..."

"Keputusanku tetap bulat! Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan naga untuk membunuh mereka! Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, Kurama!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini langkahnya begitu cepat dan ekspresi marah semakin mengental di wajahnya. Meninggalkan Kurama yang terbengong-bengong menyaksikan dia pergi.

"Dasar, dia memang keras kepala. Biarpun aku menasehatinya beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak mau juga mendengarkanku," Kurama bergumam sambil menunjukkan wajah sewotnya."Huh... Bocah... Bocah... Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan rasa dendam itu di hatimu. Aku cuma bisa berharap semoga ada orang yang bisa mengubah pola pikiranmu. Kalau bisa, orang itu mengubahmu menjadi Naruto yang ceria seperti dulu."

Usai itu, si musang berekor sembilan segera mengejar tuannya yang telah menjauh. Dia pun berteriak sambil terbang secepat kilat.

"BOCAH! TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Suara kerasnya menggema dan mengguncang tempat itu. Sungguh memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, diam-diam ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi, dia itu terbang dan bisa menghilangkan dirinya. Bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di dua sisi jalan setapak, mengamati Naruto dan Kurama yang sedang berbicara di ujung jalan setapak sana.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Dia berkata.

"Rupanya dia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Sang naga merah yang diburu kelompok Akatsuki. Baiklah, aku akan terus mengikutinya."

Begitulah yang dikatakan gadis itu. Kemudian dia mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan mulai terbang ke langit untuk mengejar kedua makhluk yang diburunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, saya hadirkan cerita multichapter terbaru di fandom Xover Naruto and Fairy Tail ini, atas permintaan reader yang bernama Agustatsumi.**

 **Dalam cerita ini, saya ambil inspirasinya dari film "Dragon Nest". Tapi, jalan ceritanya nggak akan sama dengan filmnya itu. Jalan ceritanya akan saya tulis berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri. Untuk settingnya, saya ambil dari nama desa yang sama di anime Naruto.**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini? Nantikan saja di chapter 2 ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 24 Maret 2017**


	2. Tiba di desa Sora

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Mirajane**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia fantasy author (Alternate Universe)**

 **Sabtu, 8 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAGON JEWEL STONE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Tiba di desa Sora**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Kurama tiba juga di sebuah desa yang bernama Sora. Di sana, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Sora. Istana kerajaan itu berada di atas bukit, ditandai dengan warna biru langit.

Keadaan desa Sora itu sendiri, dipenuhi dengan perumahan warga yang terbuat dari kayu. Tersusun secara rapi, berbaris-baris dengan dipisahkan dengan jalanan di tengahnya. Dihuni oleh bangsa manusia.

Terdapat juga kios-kios dan penginapan, yang tersebar hampir di desa itu. Juga ada tempat makan atau restoran yang tersedia di sana.

Suasana desa di pagi hari seperti saat ini, sungguh ramai karena para warganya sedang berjalan di jalanan. Hilir-mudik dan saling bersahut-sahutan di antara satu sama lainnya. Beberapa penjual yang memiliki kios, berteriak keras untuk mempromosikan barang dagangannya sehingga mampu menarik orang-orang untuk singgah ke kiosnya. Ada yang sedang makan sambil jalan. Ada yang saling mengobrol di tepi jalanan. Ada yang sedang melihat-lihat di depan sebuah kios. Ada anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian. Pokoknya banyak pemandangan yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Dua pengembara yang baru tiba di desa ini, Naruto dan Kurama, memilih singgah dulu di sebuah tempat makan. Mereka sangat kelaparan sehabis melakukan perjalanan jauh sehingga memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sana. Barulah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

Di dalam tempat makan saat ini, suasana cukup ramai karena banyaknya orang yang singgah di sini. Ada beberapa gadis pelayan yang bergaun biru langit dengan apron putih, mondar-mandir untuk melayani para pengunjung.

Tampak Naruto dan Kurama sedang makan di sana. Mereka memilih mengambil tempat makan di dekat jendela sehingga pemandangan di luar bisa terlihat jelas oleh mereka.

Ketika Naruto dan Kurama makan dengan tenang, beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan aneh. Salah satunya adalah seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam, juga ikut mengintai mereka.

Wajah seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu, tidak kelihatan jelas karena ditutupi dengan tudung jubahnya. Dia memilih duduk tak jauh dari Naruto dan Kurama. Dia selalu mengamati pergerakan Naruto dan Kurama, karena dia berencana akan merebut batu permata naga merah yang dimiliki Naruto itu.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti, sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan sebuah rencana mendadak untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap Naruto.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Naruto dan Kurama. Mereka saling berbisik antara satu sama lainnya. Pasalnya, mereka merasa heran bahwa Kurama yang sejenis makhluk sihir yang sukar dijinakkan, malah terlihat jinak dan berteman baik dengan Naruto. Terbukti saat Kurama sedang makan daging ayam yang diberikan Naruto, Kurama melahap daging ayam itu dengan lahapnya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang imut seperti kucing.

"Wah, ayam gorengnya enak sekali!" seru Kurama yang duduk santai di atas meja, tepatnya di samping piring yang berisikan ayam goreng dan kentang rebus halus."Aku suka sekali..."

Naruto yang masih bersikap santai, hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kurama sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Ya."

"Aku mau lagi."

"Nih."

Naruto menyodorkan potongan kecil ayam goreng itu pada Kurama. Kurama langsung menyambar potongan kecil ayam goreng itu dengan mulutnya.

HAP!

Dalam satu sambaran, potongan kecil ayam goreng itu sukses dimakan Kurama. Kurama merasakan sensasi lezatnya yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"BENAR-BENAR LEZAT..."

Kurama terbang kesana-kemari, meluapkan rasa gembiranya itu. Membuat sudut perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

CTAAAK!

Kepala Kurama sukses dijitak oleh Naruto. Kurama berhenti terbang dan memilih hinggap di atas meja lagi. Memegangi puncak kepalanya yang mengeluarkan benjolan sebesar bola kasti dengan warna merah yang memukau.

"Aduuuh... Sakitnya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, hah!?" sembur Kurama yang marah.

"Habisnya kau berisik terus dari tadi. Memekakkan telingaku, tahu," kata Naruto cuek dan tetap memakan ayam gorengnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Huh... Tapi, jangan main pukul kepalaku dong."

"Maaf."

"Huh, iya."

Sambil berwajah sewot, Kurama bersidekap dada dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya cuek melihatnya, dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, tertarik untuk menonton mereka. Hingga ada satu orang yang menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah Naga yang membawa batu permata naga merah, langsung berteriak keras.

"HEI, KAU!"

Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dari duduknya dan langsung menyabet pedang dari sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Dia berpakaian armor besi serba biru langit dan helm besi juga menutupi kepalanya. Badannya tinggi besar. Sepertinya dia adalah salah satu prajurit yang tergabung dalam pasukan keamanan elit kerajaan Sora ini.

Dia datang mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu langsung menghunuskan pedang tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto santai dengan raut wajah yang tenang.

"Kau... Pasti Pendekar Pedang Naga, kan?" prajurit itu malah balik bertanya.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, sangat kaget mendengarkan perkataan prajurit itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Prajurit itu juga menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menangkapmu."

"Atas dasar apa aku ditangkap, hah?"

"Poster wajahmu sudah tersebar hampir di seluruh kerajaan. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya dan akan mengancam kerajaan ini. Karena itu, serahkan dirimu dengan damai."

"Kalau aku tidak mau..."

"Dengan terpaksa, aku akan bertindak kasar padamu!"

"Begitu ya?"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menggenggam bilah pedang milik prajurit itu. Kedua matanya bercahaya merah dan tajam. Menunjukkan mata naga yang dimilikinya.

BWOOOSH!

Tiba-tiba, tangan Naruto bercahaya merah dan kemudian mengobarkan api yang besar. Bilah pedang prajurit yang dia pegang itu, ikut terkena sambaran api itu sehingga terbakar hebat dan mengagetkan semua orang.

"UWAAAAAH! API!" teriak prajurit itu yang secara refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pedangnya yang terbakar dan menjauh dari Naruto.

GROOOO!

Pedang prajurit itu terbakar habis tanpa tersisa sedikitpun di tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto menunjukkan sisi wajahnya yang begitu kelam.

Semua orang ketakutan dibuatnya, terdiam dan membeku di tempat.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang berjubah hitam tadi, memasang wajah kagetnya. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto malah menggunakan kekuatan sihir naga merah untuk melenyapkan pedang prajurit itu. Hal ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat menggegerkan nantinya.

Terdengarlah suara orang-orang yang saling bersahut-sahutan di tempat itu.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Dia bisa mengobarkan api dari tangannya."

"Apa dia penyihir?"

"Ternyata benar, dia adalah Pendekar Pedang Naga itu."

"Ini sangat berbahaya."

"Kita harus melaporkan ini pada pasukan keamanan elit kerajaan."

Beberapa orang memilih keluar dari tempat itu, berlarian tunggang-langgang menuju ke arah bukit, di mana istana kerajaan berdiri di sana.

Kurama malah memilih bengong saat menyaksikan semua ini. Dia melayang-layang di udara, lantas menepuk jidatnya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menunjukkan kekuatan itu di saat seperti ini? Itu akan membahayakanmu, tahu."

"Aku tahu itu dan aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Huh... Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau tanggung sendiri resikonya nanti."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan langsung menyambar Kurama. Sempat juga dia meninggalkan beberapa uang berbentuk koin emas di atas meja, untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang dia pesan bersama Kurama.

Dia memilih kabur dari sana. Kemudian terdengarlah suara teriakan prajurit tadi.

"HEI, JANGAN KABUR KAU!"

Prajurit itu malah mengejarnya. Dia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto beserta Kurama yang digendongnya, terburu-buru keluar dari tempat itu. Naruto berlari kencang menuju ke arah jalanan yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

Sang prajurit melihat ke arah Naruto pergi lalu meniupkan peluit yang terpasang di lehernya.

PRIIIIIIT!

Otomatis suara peluit yang nyaring itu, memberikan tanda bahaya bagi semua warga. Juga sebagai tanda bagi para prajurit yang berkeliaran di sekitar jalanan desa, untuk siap sedia membantu prajurit yang meniup peluit tadi. Mereka akan langsung pergi menuju prajurit yang meniup peluit itu.

Menerobos keramaian yang ada di jalanan desa itu, Naruto terus berlari cepat menuju keluar desa. Tampak beberapa prajurit kerajaan datang dari arah gang yang lain di antara rumah-rumah yang berbaris-baris secara terpisah, mereka melihat lambaian tangan dari prajurit yang meniup peluit itu.

"ADA PENDEKAR PEDANG NAGA YANG MASUK KE DESA INI! TANGKAP DIA, TEMAN-TEMAN!" perintah prajurit yang meniup peluit itu.

"BAIK!" balas semua prajurit yang bersatu dalam pengejaran ini.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan pasukan keamanan elit kerajaan di jalanan desa itu. Semua orang yang lewat di jalanan itu, terpaksa menepi dan terbengong-bengong saat menyaksikan kejadian menghebohkan ini. Juga orang berjubah hitam di tempat makan tadi, ikut mengejar Naruto lewat terbang di jalur udara.

Sementara itu, Kurama sangat panik saat dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Dia pun menunjukkan ekspresinya yang pucat.

"UWAAAAAH! KITA DIKEJAR! KITA MENJADI BURONAN SEKARANG!"

"Karena itu, kita harus pergi dari sini! Kurama, gunakan kekuatan teleport-mu!"

"Ba-Baik!"

SRIIING!

Tubuh si musang berekor sembilan bercahaya merah. Bersamaan cahaya merah itu menjalar juga ke seluruh tubuh Naruto sehingga sangat menyilaukan mata bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Para prajurit yang mengejar mereka, menyadari mereka yang akan berteleport, salah satu dari para prajurit itu berteriak untuk memperingati yang lainnya.

"MEREKA AKAN BERTELEPORT!"

"LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"HEI, AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN SIHIR!"

"JANGAN SAMPAI DIA KABUR DARI SINI!"

Mereka saling bersahut-sahutan dan mempercepat lari mereka untuk menjangkau Naruto dan Kurama.

Tapi, terlambat, Naruto dan Kurama sudah menghilang dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan orang-orang dan para prajurit yang kehilangan jejak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di tempat yang lain - masih di wilayah desa Sora. Mereka mendarat tepat di sebuah gang sempit yang dihalangi beberapa drum sehingga mereka tidak akan kelihatan oleh orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan desa tersebut. Gang sempit tersebut diapit dengan dua rumah.

Mereka berdua menghelakan napas lega masing-masing. Lantas Naruto ambruk dan memilih duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok rumah. Sementara Kurama juga terbaring lemas di pangkuannya.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Kita bisa selamat dari orang-orang yang ingin menangkap kita itu," Kurama memasang wajah lesunya.

"Ya, syukur sekali," sahut Naruto yang masih saja berwajah datar."Kira-kira kita ada di mana sekarang?"

"Ng... Kita masih ada di wilayah desa Sora ini."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto bersikap cuek lalu sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi wajah terkejutnya."A-Apa!? Kita masih di wilayah desa ini!?"

"Hn. Begitulah."

"Kenapa bisa begitu!? Seharusnya kita berteleport langsung ke luar wilayah desa, kan?"

"Iya sih. Memang seharusnya begitu, tapi, aku merasakan adanya pelindung sihir yang memblokir kekuatanku sehingga kita tidak bisa berteleportasi langsung keluar wilayah desa."

"Pelindung sihir?"

"Iya, sepertinya desa ini dilindungi semacam pelindung sihir yang tak kasat mata. Kita harus menghancurkan dinding pelindung sihir itu agar kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Begitu..."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti seraya memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia berpikir keras sebentar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berubah menjadi naga merah sekarang? Dengan begitu, kita bisa menghancurkan dinding pelindung itu," lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Jangan! Itu akan membahayakanmu!" cegah Kurama yang mendadak melayang-layang di udara usai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena..."

Belum sempat, Kurama melanjutkan perkataanya, tiba-tiba dia memutuskan perkataannya sendiri, karena menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto. Naruto juga menyadari kedatangan seseorang itu, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menunjukkan tampangnya yang garang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang itu berjubah hitam, berjalan santai menuju ke arah Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun berkata.

"Siapa kau?"

Seseorang itu tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Secara langsung, dia mengambil busur yang terpasang di pinggangnya, tersembunyi di balik jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

BETS!

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia juga menyabet panah yang juga terpasang di pinggangnya, tapi di bagian belakang. Kemudian dia mengambil posisi untuk menembakkan panah ke arah Naruto, berjarak 10 langkah dari Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia melepaskan satu busurnya dan busurnya itu meluncur ganas menuju pusat sasarannya.

WHUUUSH!

Naruto dan Kurama menyadari serangan kejutan itu. Lalu Kurama pun berteriak untuk memperingati Naruto.

"NARUTO! AWAAAAS!"

Tapi, Naruto tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Tidak menghindar sama sekali sampai panah itu akan mencapainya beberapa cm lagi.

Kurama tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Naruto terkena panah tersebut.

BATS!

Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap panah itu. Refleks kecepatannya sangat tinggi sehingga mampu menangkap benda apa saja yang menyerangnya. Itu dikarenakan dia memiliki kekuatan fokus mata naga merah yang sangat tinggi sehingga penglihatannya jauh lebih baik daripada mata manusia biasa. Kekuatan ketahanan tubuhnya juga kuat seperti tubuh naga, sehingga dia mampu menghadapi berbagai musuh yang kuat. Banyak kelebihannya yang diperolehnya saat memegang batu permata naga itu.

Menyadari serangan panahnya mampu dihentikan Naruto, seseorang itu menggeram kesal dan segera menembakkan panah lagi ke arah Naruto.

WHUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Tiga panah ditembakkan sekaligus dalam satu busur, kemudian meluncur untuk menghabisi Naruto sekarang juga.

Ikut dalam pertarungan ini, Kurama membantu Naruto untuk membentuk cakram pelindung di depan Naruto sehingga tiga panah itu tidak mengenai Naruto. Tiga panah tertancap di cakram pelindung yang berwarna merah.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Begitulah, suara tiga panah yang menancap di cakram pelindung. Selanjutnya, Naruto yang melakukan serangan balasan.

SREK!

Naruto menyabet pedangnya dari sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya, lalu dia melompat tinggi ke udara.

Sang pemanah menyadari Naruto yang melayang ke arahnya sambil melayangkan pedang secara vertikal ke arahnya.

BETS!

Dia melompat ke belakang dan menghindari serangan pedang Naruto. Serangan pedang Naruto mengenai udara.

GROOO!

Tangan kanan Naruto berapi merah. Dengan cepat, api merah itu menyembur ke arah si pemanah itu.

BWOOOOSH!

Api merah menyebar ke segala arah. Berkobar besar dan membentuk seperti lidah api. Si pemanah segera melompat salto beberapa kali untuk menghindari terjangan si jago merah.

BLIIITZ!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto muncul di belakangnya, saat dia mendarat di tanah. Naruto berteleport karena dibantu Kurama.

"Eh?" si pemanah menyadari kemunculan Naruto di belakangnya dan sempat ingin menengok ke belakang.

WHUUUSH!

Nyaris sekali, ujung pedang Naruto hampir mengenai wajahnya. Secara refleks, dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari serangan pedang Naruto.

HAP!

Dia malah kehilangan keseimbangan ketika salah satu kakinya digigit oleh Kurama. Lantas dia berteriak kencang sekali.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Akibatnya, dia terjatuh dan terkapar di tanah dengan suara yang keras.

BRUAAAK!

Tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, malah terlepas saat dia jatuh sehingga Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

Ternyata dia seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang diikat ponytail. Bermata biru. Bertelinga meruncing. Berpakaian khas peri serba berwarna hijau. Dia adalah...

"Peri!?" seru Naruto yang terkejut setengah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

 **kazueimagawa028: oke, lanjut. Ganbatte.**

 **christo: ya, akan terus dilanjut sampai selesai.**

 **Ujumaki641: oke, terima kasih atas reviewmu.**

 **666-username: apa maksudnya saiko itu?**

 **Dellons: oke, udah lanjut nih.**

 **egit ghitze: oke, lanjut.**

 **Ae Hatake: ya, next.**

 **agustatsumi: sama-sama. Semoga kamu suka.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Apam BaRaBai: terima kasih. Ini lanjut.**

 **hatttss-san: terima kasih. Ya, ada unsur comfortnya nanti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 up!**

 **Kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa gadis yang menyerang Naruto? Ayo, berikan jawabannya di review ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 8 April 2017**


	3. Karena kita satu tujuan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 21 Oktober 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Karakter-karakter tokoh di fic ini OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dragon Jewel Stone**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Karena kita satu tujuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurama juga kaget saat mengetahui bahwa sang pemanah adalah peri. Ia tercengang dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

Gadis berambut putih dikuncir satu itu, meringis kesakitan pada kakinya. Ia memegang kaki kanannya.

"Aduuuh... Sakitnya..."

"Ah... Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata Kurama yang merasa iba lalu melayang mendekati gadis itu.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri."

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian tangan kanannya bercahaya hijau. Muncul cahaya hijau yang sama di bagian luka yang tercetak di kaki kanannya.

Dalam sekejap saja, luka itu sembuh. Kurama tercengang di tempat.

"Hebatnya... Kau bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh?"

"Tentu...," gadis itu mengangguk."Aku adalah peri penyembuh."

"Peri penyembuh?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerangku?"

Yang bertanya paling akhir adalah Naruto. Gadis itu melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Maaf... Aku tidak berniat melukaimu. Yang kuinginkan adalah... Batu permata naga merahmu itu," ungkap gadis itu dengan jujur.

"A-Apa!?" Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu memasang wajah mengeras."Berarti kau sama seperti yang lainnya! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

BETS!

Naruto tiba-tiba melayangkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah gadis itu. Kurama datang dan menahan bilah pedang Naruto dengan mulutnya. Gerakan Naruto terhenti.

"Kurama, kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

"Bodoh!" ucap Kurama setelah melepaskan bilah pedang dari mulutnya."Gadis ini bukanlah musuh. Aku merasakan hatinya sangat baik. Tidak ada hawa jahat di hatinya."

"Jangan sepenuhnya percaya pada orang lain! Kau tahu itu, kan?" kata Naruto dengan nada yang kasar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, jangan bertindak keras pada seorang wanita! Kau itu laki-laki, memperlakukanlah wanita dengan lembut! Bukan dengan cara yang kasar!"

"..."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menarik kembali pedangnya lalu dimasukkan ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya.

Gadis peri tadi, menghelakan napas leganya. Ia berhutang budi pada si musang berekor sembilan yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya pada Kurama.

"Ya. Sama-sama...," Kurama menoleh ke arahnya."Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu yang ingin mendapatkan batu permata naga merah itu?"

"Soal itu... Aku ingin menyelamatkan bangsaku. Aku harus menghancurkan semua batu permata naga agar tidak terjadi perang lagi. Aku ingin kedamaian di antara manusia dan peri. Begitulah..."

"Oh. Tujuanmu sama denganku."

Naruto ikut andil dalam percakapan mereka. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya. Aku juga ingin mencari semua batu permata naga itu. Lalu menghancurkannya agar tidak terjadi perang. Aku juga ingin kedamaian."

"Begitu, kah? Berarti kita satu tujuan...," gadis itu bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan menunjukkan tawanya yang lebar."Izinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian. Kumohon..."

Bahkan ia sampai membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya berwajah datar. Kurama malah tercengang.

"Boleh saja."

Gadis itu merasa senang mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia menegakkan badannya, kedua matanya bersinar.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, namaku Mirajane Strauss, salam kenal ya."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku, Naruto."

"Kalau aku, Kurama. Salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal buat Kurama."

Mirajane tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat. Naruto menanggapinya dengan wajah yang bosan.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Aku ingin secepatnya keluar dari desa ini. Tapi, sepertinya desa ini dilindungi semacam sihir pelindung transparan," ungkap Naruto.

"Oh... Soal itu. Memang sih ada sihir pelindung transparan," Mirajane menunjuk ke atas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita minta bantuan saja pada pihak kerajaan."

"Usulanmu bisa buat kita mati bunuh diri."

"Ah, ma-maaf."

"Caranya kita harus mencari mantra untuk menembus sihir pelindung ini atau mencari orang yang telah menggunakan sihir pelindungnya."

Tatapan Naruto dan Mirajane tertuju pada Kurama. Mereka saling diam.

"Aha! Itu dia!" Mirajane spontan menepuk kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi ceria."Aku dengar pengguna sihir pelindung itu tinggal di istana kerajaan ini. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sora."

"Sora?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namanya sama dengan kerajaan ini," Kurama tercengang.

"Iya. Bagaimana? Apa kita cari saja orang yang bernama Sora itu sekarang?"

"Naruto..."

"Hmmm... Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita mencarinya? Kau tahu, kan, kita sekarang dikejar, Kurama."

"Iya juga."

"Kalian menyamar saja."

"Caranya?"

Naruto dan Kurama penasaran. Mirajane hanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dua orang sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian. Yang satu, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat twintail dan bergaun merah khas eropa abad pertengahan, sedang menggendong seekor kucing putih. Lalu yang seorangnya lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut putih yang diikat satu, berpakaian gaun berwarna hijau dengan jubah berwarna hijau. Tudung jubahnya menutupi kepalanya agar menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai peri.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Mirajane yang sedang menyamar. Kurama menyamar menjadi kucing - Kurama bisa menggunakan sihir berubah apa saja yaitu sihir _**"Change."**_

Atas permintaan Mirajane, Naruto pun menyamar menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan sihir _**"Change"**_ , yang dibantu dengan Kurama. Naruto terpaksa melakukannya atas paksaan Mirajane. Ia merasa geli karena harus menyamar seperti ini.

Hasilnya, semua mata pria tertuju pada Naruto. Sehingga mereka ada yang bertabrakan, dan bahkan terjatuh karena tersandung. Suasana menjadi gaduh karena hal itu, semua orang tertawa.

Naruto yang merasa kesal, hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk pada semua pria yang memandangnya. Mengutuk Mirajane yang memaksanya untuk menyamar seperti ini.

Ayolah, ini hanya sebentar saja, Naruto. Setelah itu, kau akan bebas menjadi dirimu sendiri.

Mirajane saja tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum melihat tampang cantik Naruto yang begitu menarik hati. Bahkan Kurama menyengir lebar dan mengatakan 'kau cocok jadi perempuan, Naruto' lalu berakhir dengan benjolan di kepalanya akibat dijitak keras oleh Naruto. Naruto menjadi sosok gadis cantik yang tsundere.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga tiba juga di tempat tujuan yaitu, istana kerajaan Sora. Istana kerajaan tersebut terletak di tengah kota. Ada sejumlah penjaga yang berjaga di sekitar pintu gerbang istana.

Tak jauh dari istana, Naruto dan dua temannya berdiri. Mengamati keadaan di balik keramaian orang-orang.

"Jadi... Itu istananya ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang datar. Tapi, suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Inilah efek sihir _**"Change"**_ itu.

"Huum... Orang yang bernama Sora itu adalah Kepala Penjaga Kerajaan ini. Biasanya ia berjaga-jaga di bagian menara kastil istana ini."

"Oh... Darimana kau tahu tentang dia sedetail begitu?"

"Aku bertanya pada orang-orang."

"Hmmm...," Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya."Apa yang harus kita lakukan lagi?"

"Masuk ke dalam istana."

Mirajane langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto kaget dan terseret oleh arahan Mirajane.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu!" seru Naruto yang sangat panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu tiba di depan pintu gerbang istana, Naruto dan dua temannya dihadang oleh dua prajurit. Dua prajurit itu menyilangkan tombak dan tidak memperkenankan mereka masuk.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya salah satu prajurit itu.

"A-Ano... Ka-Kami ingin bertemu dengan Sora, Kepala Kerajaan ini," jawab Mirajane yang tersenyum ramah.

"Untuk apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan Sora-sama, ah?"

"Ng... Kami adalah temannya yang baru datang dari Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Iya, benar."

"Apa kalian ada buktinya bahwa kalian memang benar-benar temannya Sora-sama?"

"Ada. Lihat ini!"

Mirajane memperlihatkan sebuah medal emas berlambangkan kerajaan Sora. Medal yang merupakan bukti persahabatan yang biasanya diberikan oleh pihak kerajaan. Hanya orang-orang yang mengenal pihak kerajaan dengan baik, yang bisa mendapatkan medal tersebut.

Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Kurama tercengang. Mereka penasaran bagaimana caranya Mirajane mendapatkan medal tersebut.

Dua prajurit itu mengangguk. Menjauhkan tombaknya dan mundur.

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh masuk. Tapi, tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Sora-sama ke sini."

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Mirajane tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Salah satu prajurit masuk ke istana, untuk memanggil orang yang bernama Sora. Prajurit satunya lagi, menunggu bersama Naruto, Mirajane dan Kurama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, prajurit yang tadi masuk ke istana, kembali lagi bersama seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang berpakaian armor serba putih dan hitam dengan jubah hitam di punggungnya. Rambutnya berwarna perak.

Dialah yang bernama Sora, sang Kepala Penjaga istana.

Dia mendekati Naruto dan Mirajane. Dengan wajah yang curiga, dia pun bertanya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Naruto ingin menjawab tapi didahului oleh Mirajane.

"Aku temanmu dari Konoha. Aku Jane, apa kau ingat, Sora?"

"Jane?" kening Sora berkerut dan kemudian tersentak."Oh ya, aku ingat. Kau Jane yang telah menyelamatkanku sewaktu hampir jatuh dari tebing di Konoha. Benar, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Syukurlah... Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jane."

"Heem. Apa aku bisa berbicara denganmu, Sora? Ini sangat penting."

"Tentu. Ayo, masuk!"

"Terima kasih."

Mirajane tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena rencananya berhasil.

"Tapi... Ngomong-ngomong... Siapa gadis yang di sampingmu ini?"

Perhatian Sora tertuju pada Naruto yang berwujud gadis cantik. Perasaan yang tidak enak menguasai hati Naruto. Ia merasakan pandangan Sora menjadi aneh saat melihatnya.

"Ah... Dia ini sepupuku... Namanya Naruko...," ucap Mirajane yang menunjuk Naruto.

"Oh... Sepupumu... Dia manis juga ya?" Sora tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang susah ditebak."Namaku Sora. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

Secara langsung, Sora memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto kaget dan spontan menendang perut Sora.

DUAAAK!

Alhasil, Sora tumbang dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Ia pun tumbang dan terkapar di tanah.

Menyaksikan adegan itu, para prajurit menjadi panik dan segera menghampiri Sora.

"AKH! SORA-SAMA!" seru para prajurit itu.

Mirajane dan Kurama sweatdrop. Naruto menghelakan napasnya, mengeluarkan asap emosinya.

"Seenaknya saja memegang tanganku. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki, hah?"

"Kau memang pantas jadi gadis tsundere, Naruto," gumam Mirajane yang nyaris pelan. Ia pun tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Sora sadar juga dan kini duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Mirajane. Kurama tetap digendong oleh Naruto.

Mereka duduk di beranda istana. Ditemani tiga cangkir teh yang terhidang di atas meja. Sora menyesapi tehnya terlebih dahulu. Diikuti dengan Naruto dan Mirajane.

"Oh...," kata Sora setelah selesai meminum tehnya."Jadi, kalian ingin tahu mantra menembus sihir pelindung kerajaan ini."

"Iya. Apa aku boleh tahu, Sora?" tanya Mirajane yang memegang cangkir teh di dua tangannya.

"Aku memang tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada orang lain karena bersifat rahasia. Tapi, karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan memberitahukanya."

"Wah, terima kasih, Sora!"

Mirajane tertawa senang. Sora mengangguk dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Mirajane.

"Mantra sihir itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh Penjaga Kerajaan ini. Dengan kata lain, akulah yang bisa menggunakannya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tapi... Sihir ini hanya bekerja jika kau memiliki Mana yang sangat besar."

"Huum."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ingin tahu tentang mantra itu, Jane?"

Sora mulai curiga lagi. Mirajane tersentak, ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Ya, buat menambah ilmu. Begitu."

"Oh... Itu bagus sekali."

"Jadi, nama mantranya apa?"

"Nama mantranya... _**Open**_."

 _ **'Open... Open... Open...,'**_ batin Naruto yang mengulang-ulang kata _**"Open"**_ itu supaya bisa tersimpan di file otaknya.

Mirajane manggut-manggut. Ia melirik Naruto.

"Itu mantranya, Naruko. Ingat baik-baik ya."

"Tentu."

"Uhmm... Sebelum itu, apa aku bisa minta sesuatu pada kalian?"

Naruto dan Mirajane menarik pandangan ke arah Sora. Sora memasang wajah yang sangat serius. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"Izinkan aku untuk berkencan denganmu sehari saja... Naruko..."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sora sudah memegang tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Otomatis Naruto sangat emosi dan meninju wajah Sora dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

BUAAAK!

Akibatnya, Sora tumbang ke belakang dan terkapar di lantai. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

Lagi-lagi Mirajane dan Kurama sweatdrop. Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya di depan dadanya dengan wajah yang sangar.

"BODOH! AKU TIDAK MAU BERKENCAN DENGANMU, TAHU!" sembur Naruto berapi-api. Ia menjelma menjadi gadis tsundere yang benar-benar mengerikan. Jauh dari kepribadiannya yang kalem dan selalu sinis.

Para prajurit berhamburan dan segera memapah Sora dengan tandu. Mirajane permisi pulang pada salah satu prajurit itu dan menitipkan pesan permintaan maaf pada Sora.

Setelah itu, Mirajane dan Naruto beserta Kurama keluar dari istana. Mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan kota yang semakin ramai.

"Kau benar-benar berakting dengan bagus, Naruto," Mirajane tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan dua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Huh... Kau meledekku, Mirajane?" Naruto melirik Mirajane dengan tajam.

"Ti-Tidak begitu kok. Semua orang tidak mengetahui siapa kau. Mereka menganggap kau sebagai pengunjung yang baru datang ke kerajaan ini."

"Begitu. Ya, itu memang benar."

"Intinya, penyamaran ini berhasil."

"Intinya, aku tidak nyaman berpenampilan seperti ini. Jijik rasanya diperhatikan pria-pria yang lewat di sini."

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke gerbang kerajaan ini yuk."

Mirajane menarik tangan Naruto lagi. Justru Mirajane yang ditarik Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Kau memang mengenal Sora tadi?"

"Mengenal ya? Aku rasa tidak."

"Apa!?"

"Intinya... Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Jadi... Darimana kau mendapatkan medal emas itu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari orang lain. Kebetulan orang itu sesama peri. Namanya juga Jane."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Jane yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal."

"Karena itu, kau menyamar jadi dirinya."

"Iya. Aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir _ **'Change'**_."

Mirajane mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sukses membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Tapi... Aku belum bisa mempercayaimu, Mirajane."

"Berusahalah untuk mempercayaiku, Naruto. Karena kita satu tujuan. Oke?"

Mirajane menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto terseret oleh arahan Mirajane. Mereka pun berlari kencang, menembus keramaian di siang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, kita ketemu lagi.**

 **Saya hadirkan kelanjutan fic ini setelah lama bertapa di gunung Kerinci :v**

 **Hahaha... Kenapa jadi aneh kelanjutannya? Maaf...**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, akan saya usahakan sambung lagi. Terima kasih banyak buat yang membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 21 Oktober 2017**


End file.
